Lucy tombe du ciel
by Lucy Noue
Summary: Si Lucy n'etait plus la meme et si c'était à cause d'un evenement du passé liée au dragon slayer de feu. Et si ce dernier était partit pour une mission de rang S depuis un long moment sans laisse trasse de vie. Et si vous voulez savoir la suite, il fallait lire mon histoire?


**Lucy tombe du ciel**

Le soleil réchauffant son visage encore endormit, une belle blonde aux yeux couleur chocolat commença à sortir de ses draps avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Nous sommes-en Janvier, le froid de l'hiver s'intensifiant par une tempête de neige, Lucy n'est plus une adolescente mais plutôt une jeune adulte, âgée de 23 ans. La constellationiste avait légèrement grandi, ses forme étaient encore plus féminines qu'auparavant, ses cheveux avant poussé lui arrivant jusqu'au creux de son dos, sa taille c'était affiné tout comme les traits de son visage c'étaient eux adoucie. Tous ses changements pour laisser place à une magnifique jeune femme et non à une jolie jeune fille. Sortant de la salle d'eau habillé d'une combinaison en cuir noir ouverte jusqu'au creux de son opulente poitrine et armé de son Fidel fouet magique et de ses clefs, Lucy sorti de son appartement étrangement vide pour aller à la guilde.

Les rues de la ville n'avaient pas changé, les habitants aussi et l'ambiance non plus. Mais quelque chose cloché, la lueur pétillante de joie et de bien être des yeux de Lucy avait disparut, tout comme son sourire. Tout les deux remplacé par un regard froid et livide sans expressions.

La belle mage fit son entrée dans la guilde, saluant chacun de ses amis, toujours en gardant son masque glacial. Personne ne dit rien face à cet expression sur son visage, tout simplement car elle l'avait depuis maintenant 3 ans, depuis que son « meilleur ami » était partis. Oui, Natsu Dragneel n'était plus à fairy tail depuis que Lucy Heartfilia avait perdu son sourire et cette lueur de joie dans ses beaux yeux. Mais ce n'était certainement pas la vraie raison du changement de comportement de la constellationiste, crainte de tous et maintenant au même niveau que les plus grand mages de rang S.

Quand tout à coup un petit chat bleu fit son apparition et fonça sur la belle mage à la chevelure couleur des blés.

-Lucy ! Tu ne sais pas la nouvelle ? Demanda Happy avec des larmes de joie aux coins des yeux.

-Happy, combien de foi je dois-je te répété de ne pas être autant enthousiaste pour du poisson ! S'emporta Lucy tout en enlevant le chaton de son visage.

-Mais Lucy, j'adore le poisson et en plus je ne suis pas venu te dire ça. Je voulais qu'on fasse une mission pour ton loyer comme avec Natsu ! S'écria le chat bleu en regardant la constellationiste dans les yeux.

Cette dernière ne réagis pas, le chat bleu perdit son sourire car une larme avait roulait sur la joue de la belle blond brisée de l'intérieur.

Le seul sentiment que Lucy ressentait, elle, était le remord. Oui, elle s'en voulait que le mage de feu soit partis sans eux, tout ça à cause d'elle. Mais il l'avait blessé, pas physiquement parlant mais dans son estime, dans sa fierté et surtout il l'avait déçu. La variété c'est que ses 3 dernières années avaient permit à la belle mage aux yeux chocolat de se rendre compte qu'elle avait un sentiment beaucoup plus fort envers le dragon slayer que ses autres amis et c'est probablement à cause de ça que les paroles de Natsu lui avait fait un choque, un coup de poignard dans le dos. Elle ne pouvait s'empêche de pensé que leur dernière discussion avait était une dispute et pas n'importe laquelle, celle qui avait tout changé. Celle qui avait poussé le mage de feu à partir faire une mission de rang S des plus dangereuses, celle qui avait entrainé sa disparition, la tristesse de la guilde mais surtout la nouvelle Lucy Heartfilia. Une femme froide, cachant le moindre sentiment, s'emportant pour un rien, pleurant toute les nuits, une femme se repliant de jour en jour un peut plus sur elle même et une machine à mission. Il n'y avait que les missions pour lui empêché de penser à ses dernières paroles avec le mage aux cheveux rose.

-Je suis désolé Happy, mais je me suis déjà engagé sur une autre mission et je veux la finir … seul. Mira, est ce que tu sais ou se trouve le Maitre ? Demanda Lucy en replaçant son masque de protection aux sentiments.

-Il est sur le toit, pourquoi ? Voulu savoir la tope model de la guilde.

Comme toujours, Lucy ne répondit pas trop plongé dans ses pensées et monta directement voir le chef de Fairy Tail.

-Lucy, je t'attendais. Dit Makarov en restant toujours de dos.

-Je sais, je vous écoute.

-Bien, je voulais juste te demander comment est ce que tu te sentais.

-Bien. Répondit simplement la mage céleste.

-Tu es sur ? Ecoute, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, tu es une de mes plus grande fierté de Fairy Tail mais j'aimerais que se qu'a pris Natsu en partant revienne. Dit tristement Makarov.

-Je suis touché maitre, mais je vous jure que je vais bien.

Cette foi, il se retourna et empoigna la jeune femme avant de la maitre à son niveau et de la regarder dans les yeux.

-TU NE VAS PAS BIEN ! Quand est ce que tu vas arrêter de te morfondre ? Lucy tu es comme ma fille et … sans ton sourire et ta joie de vivre c'est tout Fairy Tail qui perd de son charme et de sa force.

-Maitre … c'est sans Natsu que Fairy Tail perd sa force et aussi … son charme. Dit la belle aux yeux chocolat avant de se redresser. Je vais bien, je vous considère aussi comme mon père et fait attention ou vos blessures vont se ré-ouvrir.

C'est ainsi que Lucy laissa le chef de Fairy Tail sur le toit, pensif et peiné par l'attitude de la belle blonde.

En descendant du toit, Lucy croisa Gray, Erza, Wendy et Charuru avec Happy.

-Yo ! Lucy, qu'est qui te voulait le vieux ? Demanda le mage de glace.

-Juste savoir si j'avais fini ma mission, rien de plus. Sur ceux, je vous laisse. Répondit la belle blonde en reprenant sa marche mais fut stoppé par une belle rousse.

Erza, reste-la même. Son corps ses lui aussi adouci pour laisser la place à une sublime jeune femme et ses cheveux son toujours aussi long mais pas plus. Son addiction aux pâtisseries et toujours présente, toute foi elle plus ouverte aux autres et plus douce qu'avant. Gray, lui il avait murit et grandit, un homme très réputé chez les filles mais déjà pris depuis maintenant 1 an. Vous vous demandez certainement qui est l'heureuse élu, en parlant d'elle la voila. Une belle femme aux cheveux bleus maintenant très court se jeta sur son « Gray d'amour » Avant de l'embrasser, comme tous les matins.

Lucy se tourna donc vers Titania qui avait un regard des plus inquiet et la pris dans ses bras avant de lui dire que tout aller bien et de ne pas tant s'inquiéter pour elle. La femme aux armures lui rendit son étreinte et se résigna à la raisonner, cela faisait déjà 3 ans qu'elle y avait renoncé. Et oui, Lucy était respecté aussi par la grande Titania qui avait du céder son statu de la plus forte femme de Fairy Tail à cette dernière, il y a maintenant 2 ans. Wendy, qui n'aimait pas que Lucy parte seul en mission, partit à sa suite tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire remarquer. Charuru, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son amie dragon slayer partir seul lui emboita le pas. Wendy, était devenue une magnifique adolescente avec des atouts très attirant, on était loin de la petite fille.

Dans la ville, un garçon du nom de Roméo courait à en perdre allène tout en pleurant de joie, vers sa guilde. Quelque mètres plus loin derrière un homme avec un baluchon sur la tête et une cape, faisait son entrer dans la ville qui lui avait tant manqué, heureux de pouvoir enfin revoir sa famille, sa guilde et surtout tout ses amis.

Wendy suivait toujours Lucy avec Charuru, au bout d'un moment la belle blond s'arrêta et fit face au bâtiment qui se trouva devant elle. Un château des plus lugubre qui ne donnait pas envie d'entrer, Wendy dégluti, mais pourquoi Lucy venait-elle ici ? Ce demanda la jeune dragon slayer avant de la suivre et de rentrer dans la demeure.

Lucy avançait d'un pas plus que décidé vers une grande porte ou l'on pouvait entendre de l'autre coté des gens rire se battre. Elle prit son élan avant de défoncer la porte avec un coup de pied bien placé. Tout le monde la dévisagea, sauf le « chef » qui avait un sourire de plus démoniaque qui voulait en dire long sur ses intentions envers la mage céleste.

-Je suis content de te voir, Lucy Heartfilia que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ? Dit celui qui devait être le maitre.

-je suis la pour éradiquer ta gilde noir et venger mon maitre. Répondit Lucy d'un ton sec et froid.

Wendy qui était derrière le mur ne perdit pas une miette de la discussion, très fière de la mage blonde. Quand un affreux sorti de nul par l'attrapa et l'entraina la ou se trouvé tout les autres mages.

-Lâchez-moi ! Cria Wendy en se débattant.

-Maitre regardez se que je viens de trouver ! S'exclama l'affreux.

-WENDY ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! Et puis zut, il faut bien commencer par quelqu'un. Dit Lucy avant de s'élancer sur le mage tenant Wendy et de lui mettre un coup de pied en plaine figure. Wendy en profita pour s'échapper de son emprise et rejoindre son amie.

-Wendy on parlera de ça plus tard pour l'instant Charuru ramène-la à la guilde ! Ordonna la constellationiste.

Charuru ne fit pas attention aux protestations de ça meilleur amie et l'emporta en déployant ses ailes vers Fairy Tail, la au moins elle était sur que Wendy serait en sécurité. Cette dernière sembla inquiète au sujet de son amie au pouvoir céleste qui devait être dans une situation très inconfortable. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant de loin le combat débuter et une Lucy éjecté traversant le mur et se retrouvant attaqué de tout les cotés. La dragon slayer ne put retenir un cri d'effroi en entendant la mage blonde crier de douleur.

-Charuru ! Dépêche toi, Lucy à besoin de nous, de Fairy Tail ! Tiens bon, on arrive Lucy ! Dit Wendy avec un regard emplis de détermination.

-Je suis du même avis ! Répondu l'exceed.

De retour sur le lieu du combat, Lucy avait mit hors jeu la moitié de la guilde noir et était presque a son terme au niveau magique aussi elle décida de fermer les portes des trois esprits suivant, Taurus, Scorpion et Loki.

-Tu … as salit Fairy Tail, avec ta guilde, tu as … touché au maitre et pour cela je ne peux te pardonner. Renchérit Lucy.

-Je ne cherche pas le pardon. J'ai fait se que je voulais, et je l'assume pleinement. Je m'appelle Ren et je suis ravis de te rencontrer âpres tout, la dernière visite que je vous ai rendu tu étais en mission. Au tant dire que si tu avais était la tu aurais pu me blâmer mais la seul à blâmer ici c'est toi. Et puis je ne l'ai jamais touché ton, _maitre_. Conclu le dénommé Ren en souriant.

Tous les autres avaient arrêté de se jeter sur Lucy, pour la simple raison que leur maitre voulait visiblement se battre contre elle. Il lui tendit le bras comme pour l'inviter à danser toujours avec se sourire, la belle blonde recula de deux pas avant de s'armer de son fouet et de lui entourer le poignet avec.

Il perdit alors son sourire et saisit le bout du fouet et ramena Lucy à lui, et de la regarder dans les yeux. Lucy, ne pouvait plus bouger comme si elle ne pouvait plus faire obéir son corps, comme si se n'étais plus elle qui le contrôlé. Et sans quelle ne puisse rien faire, elle embrassa Ren avec un air de dégout dans ses yeux et les rire des mages noir comme fond sonore.

-Tu comprends quand je te disais que je n'avais rien fait à ton maitre. Lui susurrât-il au creux de son oreille. Mais rasure toi, je ne vais pas faire les même choses avec toi.

-Dans tes rêves ! Ordure ! Cria Lucy qui commençait à avoir peur. Elle put s'empêcher de penser que c'était dans se genre de situation qu'elle aimait que Natsu arrive et la sauve même si se n'était son intention du dépars ou qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès.

Roméo et l'inconnu rentrèrent dans la guilde sous les regards perplexe des mages présents à l'intérieur. Le dit inconnu retira alors son capuchon et des exclamations de joie se firent entendre.

-Je suis de retour ! S'époumona un homme aux cheveux rose.

Alors que la fête bâtait son plein et que tout le monde submergé Natsu de questions, le mage de feu posa une colle.

-Bon, ce n'est pas qu'elle ma manqué, enfin si, mais, ou est Luce ? Demanda le dragon slayer.

-Natsu il faut qu'on parle. Dit alors Mirajane en le tirant en dehors de la guilde sous le regard peiné de tous.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Questionna de nouveau Natsu.

-Il faut que tu sache que Lucy n'est plus Lucy. Comment t'expliquer, après votre dispute elle n'était pas bien et le fait que tu sois partis avant qu'elle ne s'explique avec toi la profondément blessé. Et plus les années passé plus elle se refermé sur elle-même, elle ne faisait que s'entrainer et faire des missions et elle devenu très forte. Tout le monde voulait savoir quelle était la cause de votre dispute pour peut être la raisonner et lui redonner le sourire mais voila elle n'en a parlé a personne.

-Ouais, je me souviens mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'en voudrait toujours pour ça. Je vais m'excuser alors et heureusement que j'ai un cadeau pour elle sa va peut être servir finalement. Dit Natsu en faisant un sourire triste. Mais quand tu disais forte et redonner le sourire ça veut dire quoi ?

-Mais c'est plus du remord que Lucy-chan éprouve bien qu'elle t'en veule toujours. Sinon, Erza n'est plus la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail … c'est Lucy maintenant.

-QUOI ?! Lucy plus forte qu'Erza ! Cria Natsu stupéfait.

-Pas exactement disons que Erza est en congé maternité donc Lucy est devenu sa remplaçante.

-Erza, en… congé … maternité. Articula avec difficulté le dragon slayer.

-Oui ! Elle à accouché de Gérard il y à peine 4 mois, et c'est un garçon aux cheveux rouge ! S'émerveilla Mira.

-Ok, je vois que j'ai loupé pleins de truc… mais sinon tu ma pas dit pour ma deuxième question.

-Oui, mais je pense que tu pourras le constater toi-même quand tu la verras. Son sourire n'est plus tout comme la joie pétillante qui se trouvait dans ses yeux … . Mais maintenant que tu es la, je suis sur que son sourire et sa joie de vivre reviendra ! Dit joyeusement la barmaid.

-Je vais tout faire pour, une Lucy sans sourire, yeux qui pétillent et joie de vivre n'existe pas. En plus si j'ai bien compris c'est parce qu'elle s'en veut de m'avoir donné une claque et … j'en ai trop dit. Bon on rentre ? Demanda Natsu.

-Oui ! Dit Mira en entrainant Natsu à sa suite dans la guilde.

Mais à peine ils franchirent le pas de la porte que Charuru et Wendy firent leur apparition avec un air de sérieux, peur et inquiétude sur le visage ainsi que quelques bleus sur les bras. Aussitôt Roméo la pris dans ses bras.

-Wendy ! Qui t'a fait ça que je lui bote le cul ?! Vociféra Roméo se qui attendrit tout les mages.

-Lucy c'est déjà chargé de lui, mais il y a un problème ! Maitre, Lucy s'est lancé dans une mission suicide ! Je l'ai suivit et elle s'est jeté tête baissé dans la guilde noir ! Cria Wendy.

-Comment ! Quelle petite sotte ! Ren n'est pas un simple mage elle n'a aucune chance ! S'alarma Makarov.

-Ren, celui qui nous a attaqués le mois dernier quand Lucy était en mission ? Demanda Lisanna.

-Oui. Visiblement elle n'a pas supporté qu'il est réussi à me blesser, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait faire une chose importante il y a trois jours. Cela explique pourquoi elle était encore plus distante, mais en tant que père de Lucy, je me dois de la protéger et de la punir. Wendy avant qu'on la rejoigne dit nous se que tu as vu et entendu. Demanda le maitre de Fairy Tail.

Wendy leur compta alors tout se qu'il s'était passé et une expression de colère se fit sentir sur le visage de Makarov, quelques secondes plus tard toutes la guilde de Fairy Tail prenait les armes pour aller prêté main forte à Lucy.

-Ou est Natsu ? Demanda Lisanna.

Tout le monde se tourna pour le chercher.

-Il est partis quand Wendy a dit « Lucy en danger, guilde noir de Ren ». Répondit Mira en souriant.

-ça ne m'étonne pas. Murmura Lisanna.

Lucy était à bout de force, elle avait épuisait complètement toute sa magie et n'arrivait plus à faire opposition au ordre de Ren.

-Luce, ça ne sert à rien. Tu es à moi, il faut que tu l'accepte.

-J-A-M-A-I-S ! S'écria Lucy avec un regard haineux. Et ne m'appelle plus jamais Luce !

-Pourquoi ? A je vois parce que celui qui t'appelle comme ça et le jeune mage disparu dont on plus de nouvelle et qui était toujours à se coté. Dit Ren. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de se cher Makarov quand il verra que l'un de ses enfants et en ma possession surtout sa petite fille chérie Lucy Heartfilia.

-Je préfère mourir que d'être à vous ! Cria la belle blonde en lui crachant au visage.

Ren lui mit une claque qui la fit tomber à terre. Lucy se releva avec beaucoup de mal, tout les autres mage se délectaient de se spectacle et Ren empoigna les cheveux de Lucy avant de la trainer jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. La porte se ferma mais on pouvait encore entendre le cri d'un mage céleste s'étouffer avec.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez me faire au juste ! Cria Lucy.

-Tu voulais me montrer ta force ? Pour ton maitre adoré et Fairy Tail ? Tu voies tu vas regretter tes paroles je vais te montrer ce que c'est « la force » sans pour autant se salir les mains. Comme tu as du t'en rendre compte je peux aussi « lire dans les pensé » des gens que je procède. Et se que je voie dans ta tête n'es pas rose, en fin il y a surtout un jeune homme aux cheveux rose.

Lucy avala avec difficulté sa salive, elle avait voulu se venger, mais elle avait agis aveuglément et le fait de n'avoir pas réfléchit aux conséquences lui rappela justement se jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement rose. Elle agissait de la sorte de puis qu'il était parti a croire qu'il lui manqué une case. Si elle n'avait pas était dans une situation aussi problématique elle aurait bien rire … et certainement pleuré par la suite.

- Alors, comment veux-tu mourir ? Demanda soudainement Ren, souriant.

Mourir ? Lucy n'y avait jamais réellement pensé mais se qui était sur c'est quel ne le voulait pas. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant et surtout pas avant d'avoir au moins revu Natsu. Tiens encore dans mes pensées celui la ? Bof ! A quoi bon, que je le veule ou non il en fait partit intégrante, alors autant l'assumer.

-D'après se que je viens de voir dans ta petite caboche, tu tiens vraiment à se Natsu. Lâcha alors Ren.

-Ouais, faut croire. Mais je ne vais pas mourir. Dit calment Lucy.

-Comment peux-tu affirmer cela sachant que tu es seul ? Questionna le maitre de la guilde noir.

Seul ? Non, Lucy n'a jamais étais. Enfin pas depuis qu'elle était à Fairy Tail. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout comme le jour ou elle s'était jeté dans le vide cette sensation de sécurité qu'elle avait perdu i ans avait refait surface. Oui ce jour ou son mage de feu l'avait rattrapé juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Natsu encore et toujours.

-Parce qu'il sera la pour me rattraper, comme toujours. Murmura la constellationiste en rougissant.

-Je voie, ma pauvre s'accrocher à un homme aussi puéril et disparu. Enfin soit, tu vas mourir comme tu le voulais.

-Co-comment ? Mais qu'est ce que ! S'étonna Lucy.

En effet la belle blonde marchait le plus normalement vers le balcon du troisième étage sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

-Tu vas refaire le grand saut, sauf que cette foi personne ne sera la pour te rattraper Lucy Heartfilia. Dit Ren.

Elle était au-dessus du vide. Peur ? Non. Lucy n'avait pas peur puisqu'elle était sur, il l'a rattraperai, comme toujours. Doute ? Oui. On ne peut jamais être sur à 100 pour 100 de son instinct.

-Prête pour le grand saut ? Demanda Ren.

-Oui. Souffla la mage blonde avant de sauter de son propre gré sous le regard stupéfait de Ren et du reste de la guilde noir.

Mourir ? Lucy Heartfilia n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, mais quand on est sur le point de passer dans l'outre monde, ça change tout et cela pour tout le monde. Mais pas pour la mage céleste. Oui, étrangement ses pensées restaient bloqué sur le visage d'un dragon slayer aux cheveux rose toujours heureux et souriant, un peut gamin et sur existé, bagarreur et avec un sens de l'honneur inégalé ainsi qu'un cœur sur la main. Aimer ? Oui. Qui ? Lui, mais pourquoi s'en rendre compte maintenant, comme ça et surtout pourquoi avant de l'avoir revu. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi mon cœur se sentait vide de joie, parce que sans toi il ne bat plus. Oui, Lucy venait de comprendre que son cœur ne battait que pour lui.

-Natsu ! Cria Lucy pendant sa chute.

A quelques mètres du sol et quelques minutes de sa mort Lucy entendis un cri, puis une touffe rose et enfin son visage.

-Lucy ! Cria Natsu en la rattrapant juste avant quelle ne touche la mort du bout des cheveux.

Lucy n'en revenait pas aussi cela explique pourquoi elle gardait les yeux fermé. Pour ne pas avoir à se rendre compte que se n'était qu'un de ses rêve et qu'il n'était pas la. Peut être était elle morte ?

-Oi ! Luce ! Tu vas bien ?! Luce ! S'époumona le mage de feu en la secouant.

Non, elle n'était pas morte, mais elle avait peut être des hallucinations ?

-Ouvre les yeux ! Luce ! S'énerva Natsu.

Elle s'exécuta. Non, pas morte, pas folle et pas dans un rêve. Elle était dans le bras de son mage de feu et ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire.

-Pourquoi tu referme les yeux ! Cria encore une foi le dragon slayer.

-Pour vérifier si je ne suis pas folle, pas dans un rêve ou pas morte. Répéta machinalement Lucy avant de rouvrir les yeux.

-Alors, écoute-moi bien, toi et moi on va avoir une petite discussion tout à l'heure ! Mais avant je dois faire quelque chose. Dit Natsu en se rapprochant dangereusement de Lucy.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir se que tu veux faire ! S'empourpra la mage céleste. Aie ! Cria-elle. Il n'avait fait que la mordre.

-Tu voies, tu n'es pas morte, pas dans un rêve et toujours aussi folle ! Non mais tu le fait exprès, tu aime ça tombé du ciel ou quoi ?!

-Que quand tu me rattrape. Rigola Lucy qui n'avait pas fait exprès de dire cette phrase voulant faire bonne figure.

-Ouais, tu sais je me demande comme tu fais pour savoir que je vais te rattraper alors que je suis porté disparu. Dit Natsu.

-L'instinct, c'est se que tu m'as apprit. Répondit la blonde.

-Ouais, sinon … tu … tu m'as manqué, ses trois dernières années. Balança le dragon de feu.

-Toi … aussi. Natsu je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir donné une claque et dite toute ses choses que je ne pensais pas avant ton départ, tu comprends sais que se que tu m'as dit ma profondément blessé et je t'en veux encore mais je me suis emporté pour rien, tu voulais juste me mettre en garde et moi comme une idiote je t'ai frappé mais tu l'avais quand même cherché parce que de la à me traité de fille facile. Et puis tu es partis sans rien dire, alors je me suis dit que c'étais de ma faute parce que je t'avais dit que… Lucy fut stoppée par une main d'un certain Natsu.

-C'est pas à toi de t'excuser mais a moi. Alors pardon et s'il te plaie, souris. Oui, tu ma bien entendu, je veux te voir sourire comme avant et que tes yeux pétilles de nouveau de malice et joie de vivre. Je suis désoler et je ne suis pas partir à cause de notre dispute. Souris ! S'enthousiasma le mage de feu.

Lucy lui fit alors une de ses sourire qu'elle croyait avoir perdu et Natsu la pris dans ses bras.

-Natsu je veux tout de même te dire que lors de notre dispute je t'ai mentis. Dit Lucy

-Comment ça ?

-Tu sais quand tu es rentré chez moi.

Flash Back

Lucy écrivait une lettre à sa mère et s'apprêtait à en écrire une pour son père quand elle sentit quelqu'un la fixer. Elle se tourna petit à petit pour apercevoir, Natsu et Happy.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITE LA ! Cria une Lucy hystérique en leur donnant un coup sur le crane.

-Luce, tu fais mal ! On voulait juste passer le reste de la journée avec toi ! Dit Natsu en boudant.

-Aye ! Renchérie le chat bleu.

-Peut être mais vous m'avait fait peur ! Et en plus COMMENT VOUS FAITE POUR RENTRER CHEZ MOI ALORS QUE TOUT ET FERME ?! S'époumona la mage blonde.

-Comme tout le monde. Répondit naturellement le dragon slayer.

-Aye, comme tout le monde ! Renchérie Happy.

Lucy au bord de la rupture d'anévrisme retourna sur sa lettre quand, un certain chat bleu la lui pris des mains pour la donner à Natsu.

-Une lettre ? Pour qui ? Demanda le mage de feu.

-ça ne te regarde pas, Natsu ! C'est personnelle, rends la moi ! S'exista Lucy.

-Non, moi je veux savoir ! Dit Happy en la reprenant.

Lucy parvient enfin à récupérer sa lettre et la mettre dans une boite ou il y en avait déjà des dizaines. Alors que Lucy faisait toujours la boudeuse et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, elle y trouva Gray et Erza sortis eux aussi d'on ne c'est ou. Lucy ne dit rien et se contenta de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

-Luce, j'ai faim ! S'exclama le dragon de feu.

-Fallait y penser avant de fouiner dans ma vie privée ! Renchérie la mage céleste.

-Il a lut ton histoire ? Demanda Gray.

-Non, j'ai pris une lettre que Lucy était entrain d'écrire et en plus c'était pour un garçon ! Dit Happy.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf une certaine blonde.

- Je ne voie pas se qu'il y a de drôle à écrire à un garçon. Dit Lucy toujours en boudant.

-Rien c'est juste, que … enfin Lucy depuis qu'on te connait tu n'a pas eut une seul histoire d'amour alors … Dit Gray.

-Je voie le genre, donc puisque je ne sort avec personne actuellement je dois automatiquement avoir une étiquette avec marqué « doit finir vielle fille » ! S'écria Lucy.

-Bon on va y aller nous, in Erza ? Demanda le mage de glace.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'appartement était vide du moins on aurait plus le penser vu le peux de bruit, mais en réalité il y avait Natsu et Happy.

Lucy digéra très mal les insinuation du mage de glace et du dragon slayer, Erza n'avait rien dit et fait elle lui avait demandé si elle voulais qu'elle corrige les deux mages.

-Oi ! Luce, tu vas bouder encore longtemps ? Demanda Natsu.

-Oui ! Répondit jeune fille.

Le lendemain Lucy ne reparlait toujours pas aux deux mage et au chaton bleu ce qui les affecta plus qu'il ne le pensé, surtout le dragon slayer. La matinée avait était rude avec une Lucy des plus froide et agressive, mais les deux compères n'avaient baissé les bras et comptait bien sur cet âpres midi pour se faire pardonner.

Lucy sentait quel allait craquer, grâce au soutient d'Erza, Lisanna et Levy elle arrivait à tenir bon devant les mimique et les excuses des deux mages. Elle expliqua que la lettre était destinée à son défunt père et que par conséquent ils n'avaient pas tort, mais Mirajane arriva et imposa un plan plus que douteux que la jeune blonde fut contrainte d'excepter.

Un jeune homme nommé Hibiki fit son entré dans la guilde et se dirigea vers la jeune blonde qui lui expliqua le plan. Hibiki fut plutôt étonné mais flatté et excepta plus part envie qu'autre chose.

Au moment ou les mages firent leur entrer et avaient fini de bien préparer leur excuses ils tombèrent a la renverse, Lucy, leur Lucy et SA Lucy embrassait Hibiki. Gray fut surpris mais ne dit rien sourit, il était fière voir même déçu de s'être trompé sur la mage blonde tout comme Happy qui lui se dit qu'il devrait essayer avec Charuru. Natsu lui par contre, se dirigea vers la mage et la tira des bras de son « petit ami » pour partir à toute vitesse hors de la guilde et des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Natsu ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ! Cria Lucy.

-Tu te rends compte qu'il t'embrassait ! Dit le dragon slayer.

-Ben, oui abrutit ! Normal puisqu'on sort ensemble et que s'étais à lui qu'était destiné la lettre ! Mentis Lucy.

-Arrête Happy ma dit hier que la lettre était pour ton père ! Tu sais ce n'est pas grave que tu sois jamais sortis avec un garçon mais franchement faire semblant c'est vraiment nul ! S'énerva Natsu.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon que je sorte avec lui pour le « fun » comme dit si bien Mira ou même Canna !

-Lucy tu n'es pas comme ça toi ! T'es pas une de ses filles qui sorte avec des mecs pour être bien vu de tous ! Mais puisque tu prêtant le contraire alors vas-y prouve moi que t'es une de ses filles ! Dit Natsu pensant l'avoir piégé.

Lucy trop fière et surtout emporté par la colère rentra dans la guilde suivit de Natsu et d'un pas décidé attira Hibiki vers elle avant de l'embrassait sous les yeux écarquillé de tous car il était convenu qu'un seul baissé serait échangé et pas plus. Mais plus important sous _ses_ yeux. Natsu avait le visage baissé et sortit en éclatant le mur suivit par Lucy qui voulait s'excuser de son comportement.

-Natsu ! Attend ! Cria Lucy.

-Non ! Va voir ton mec et lâche moi ! Dit Natsu sur un ton sec que ne lui connaissait pas la mage aux clefs.

-Natsu, je …

-Tu es fière de toi ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une des ses filles ! Dit le dragon slayer.

-Tu insinue quoi la ? Que je suis une fille facile qui sort avec les mecs juste pour avoir se quelle veux ! Demanda Lucy.

-Tu viens de me le prouver ! Et je me demande même si depuis tout se temps tu te fous pas de moi ! Dit Natsu.

Lucy avait les larmes aux yeux elle savait qu'elle avait était trop loin mais de la a dire qu'elle n'était pas sincère envers lui.

-Tu sais quoi, je veux plus te voir ! Tu me dégoute ! S'exclama Natsu.

La goute de trop Lucy lui mit une claque qui résonna jusque dans la taverne de Fairy Tail. Natsu resta figé mais savais que lui aussi était allais trop loin et parti sans un mot laissant Lucy rentrer chez elle en pleurant.

Le lendemain suivant la dispute Natsu était partie en mission pour plusieurs années.

Fin flash Back.

-Alors, tu n'avait eut cette idée et tu avait fait ça pour moi enfin à cause de moi ? Demanda Natsu.

-En quelques sorte mais en faite je l'ai fait aussi parce que je voulais te rendre jaloux … Dit Lucy en rougissant.

-Me rendre jaloux … Ben t'as pas raté ton coup ! Parce que si je suis partis c'est parce que se me faisait trop mal et j'ai saisi l'occasion avec cette mission.

-Tu es donc bien parti à cause de moi, je suis qu'une idiote même pas capable de te dire mes sentiments ! Dit Lucy.

« Non, je ne viens pas de dire ça ! IDIOTE, IDIOTE, IDIOTE ! » Pensa Lucy en rougissant de plus en plus sous le sourire de Natsu.

-Tes _sentiments_ ? Questionna le dragon de feu.

-Faut aller les aider, ils ont certainement besoin de nous. Se défila Lucy qui fut retenu par deux bras musclés.

-Ou tu crois aller ?

-Nul par je suppose … Bon puisque je suis contrainte à tout avouer, je choisis de me défiler !

- Tu ne peux pas, alors continu ! S'exclama Natsu.

-NON, non et non ! S'entêta Lucy.

-Bon, très bien tu m'y oblige alors, Lucy Heartfilia je suis amoureux de toi. Dit simplement Natsu en rougissant légèrement.

-QUOI ?! Tu – tu mens ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec les sentiments des gens ! S'empourpra Lucy.

-Je ne joue jamais avec les sentiments de gens Lucy et je suis très sérieux, je t'aime et je m'en suis rendu compte le jour ou tu es tombé du château de phantom lord. Dit le mage de feu très sérieux.

-Moi aussi, je suis amoureuse de toi Natsu Igneel. Dit Lucy en embrassant le dragon de feu.

Lucy sourit et interrompit le baisé.

-Quoi ? Demanda Natsu.

- Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre, je tombe du ciel et tu me rattrape on tombe amoureux. Et je retombe du ciel tu me rattrape, on s'avoue nos sentiments et on sort ensemble. Dit la mage aux clefs.

-Tu as raison, donc si tu retombe du ciel il va falloir qu'on se marie. Dit Natsu le plus sérieux du monde.

-J'aimerais éviter quand même, deux foi ça suffit et puis tu pourrais ne pas me rattraper.

-J e te rattraperaient toujours et je pense que c'est le bon moment pour mon cadeau ! S'enthousiasma le mage de feu.

Aussitôt il releva Lucy et se positionna un genou au sol avant de sortir de sa poche une petite boite. Lucy avait les larmes aux yeux et ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Lucy Heartfilia, la plus belle de toute les mages et qui détiens la clef de mon cœur, voulez vous m'épouser moi le plus idiot des mage de Fairy Tail ? Demanda –il.

-Oui je le veux, idiot ! Dit Lucy en sautant dans les bras de Natsu qui lui passa la bague au doigt. Une magnifique bague en or avec une étoile et une clef avec un diamant en frome de cœur qui relie les deux.

Ils restèrent la à s'embrasser pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis au bout de quelques minutes les deux tourtereaux se sentir comme épié avant de s'apercevoir que toute la guilde le observaient le sourire aux lèvres et certain avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Vous ne voyez pas qu'on est occupé ! S'énerva Natsu se qui fit rougir Lucy.

-ça c'est, la meilleure ! Tu es occupé ! On à tout fait le boulot pour vous laisser tranquille et on vous dérange maintenant ! S'exclama Grey.

-Oui, tu nous dérange ! Mais puisque vous êtes tous la autant en profité. Continua Natsu en se relevant avec Lucy toujours dans ses bras. Lucy et moi venons de nous fiancer, se qui signifie pour être plus clair que le premier que je chope entrain de regarder ou te s'approcher de trop prés et un homme mort. Et je ne parle même de se qui oserait la toucher.

Tout les hommes présent y compris les mages noirs déglutir avec difficulté.

-Natsu, je trouve que tu en fais un peut trop. Dit Lucy.

-J'ai pas fini Luce, peut tu s'il te plait invoquer Loki que je lui mette les pendules à l'heure et l'autre vache aussi. Demanda son fiancer.

-Natsu, c'est un taureau !

-C'est pareil, par contre j'ai réglé le problème de Hibiki avant de revenir. Dit le mage de feu.

-Quoi ?! Mais ne t'es pas bien !

-Je suis jaloux, faillais pas le faire exprès et encore moins me prendre mon cœur ! S'énerva Natsu.

Lucy sourit avant de l'embrasser très passionnément sous les yeux exorbité de leur amis qui commençaient à trouver leur « retrouvailles » trop rapproché et langoureuse.

-Vous êtes trop choux tout les deux ! S'émerveilla Mira. Avant de se faire tiré par Fried.

-Mira, je pense qu'on doit les laisser consommer leur « retrouvaille » et fiançailles. Dit Fried.

FIN.


End file.
